


Absolutely Smitten

by littlemisst0rment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, I will probably add tags as the story develops, There is cursing because I do a lot, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisst0rment/pseuds/littlemisst0rment
Summary: Marinette can name all the flowers and their meanings in her parents’ shop. Dahlias stand for elegance and dignity. Iris’ means good news. Moonflowers represents dreaming of love. But once it came to love, she can’t tell you a thing. So what happens when a gorgeous blond leaves his number behind for her after picking up an order?*Based off of the flowers prompt I wrote for Marichat May**Title based off of Dodie Clark's song Absolutely Smitten





	1. Chapter One: Handsome Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so if you read anything from my take on Marichat May, you more than likely saw the original version of this chapter. I changed things up a little bit and this chapter is solely Marinette's side. I hope you guys like this tweeked up version.
> 
> Chapter Title (Song): Absolutely Smitten

The middle of the week was typically slow, but this Tuesday was practically a standstill. A few customers have circulated through the flower shop and there were a couple of phone calls, asking about hours and calling in orders.

 

At this point, Marinette was craving some form of human interaction. But until then, she had plants to take care of. She plugs in her phone to the stereo connected to the speakers, turning it up a couple of notches. She fills up the pitcher with water and makes her way around the store, making sure each vase has enough water to keep the flowers healthy.

 

A particular song came on that Marinette thoroughly enjoyed. She saw no harm singing along since no one else was there to witness it. Getting really into the chorus, Marinette started to even dance around a little bit, not hearing the little bell above the door jingle. It wasn’t until she had turned around that she realized the customer standing a few few in front of her.

 

She froze. The first thing that came to her mind was,  _ Shit _ . This guy was  _ gorgeous _ , like supermodel type of gorgeous. He had mid length, blond curls and emerald eyes that she could get lost in all day. And that smile, oh  _ god _ that playful smile on his face. Marinette’s face flushed from embarrassment. “H-H-How may I help you?” She’s able to stutter out after a few moments.

 

The stranger’s smile turned more genuine as he answered her question. “I called the other day and I’m here for a pick up.”

 

“Uh, yah, let me just,” She points over to the counter. “Let me just look it up.” She’s too distracted by her own self to feel those emerald eyes watching her. When she gets behind the computer, she takes her eyes off the keyboard to look at the customer. “Who’s the order under?”

 

Now this time the blond blushes as his hand find its way to the nape of his neck. “Now,” he starts, “don’t judge me for this. But it’s under  _ Chat Noir _ .”

 

Marinette couldn’t hear the other clearly, his last two words mumbled. “I’m sorry,” she shook her head, “I didn’t hear you clearly. What was the name?”

 

“Chat Noir?”

 

“Different,” Marinette admits as she types away at the computer, going through the system. “Found it,” she smiles. “I’ll be right back, it’s in the back.”

 

She makes her way to the other end of the store and starts to go through the refrigerator. The order was placed on Saturday, but she couldn’t find the order. She looks through the Friday orders but it wasn’t there either. She groans before going through the Sunday orders, just to play it safe. She lets out a small sigh of relief. She double checks herself, just to make sure that she’s bringing out the right order.

 

When Marinette comes back with a vase filled with various shades of yellows and oranges, the stranger is humming along to her music. She scans the barcode, 30 € popped up on the register. The blond hands over a credit card for Marinette to swipe. She hands back the card before sliding the flowers to the other side of the counter. “Have a wonderful day,” Marinette smiles.

 

“Thanks,” the stranger smiles back, taking the vase into his arms, “you, too. I’ll be sure to order from here again.” With a wink, the blond exits the store, leaving Marinette speechless. In the corner of her eye, she sees the pale yellow card on the keyboard. Her interest peaks, causing her to reach for it. She reads over the script and lets a small laugh out.

 

**_Your voice isn’t half bad. Hope I can hear it again soon ;)_ **

**_06 xx xx xx xx_ **

 

A grin grows on Marinette’s face as she creates a new contact in her phone.

 

**Chat Noir**

**06 xx xx xx xx**


	2. Chapter Two: To-Do List for Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Adrien's side of the story
> 
> Chapter Title Song: I've Been Busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing in his perspective. I'm thinking of writing this with alternating perspectives. I'm not sure yet if it's going to be two chapter will be one day, or if only a few chapters might be of the same day? We'll see how it goes. Hope you guys enjoy!

 

Adrien woke up already being able to tell that today was going to be mediocre. His eyes opened at four, about half an hour before his own alarm went off. He wasn’t able to fall back asleep so instead he decided to take a shower. As the water was heating up, he made a mental checklist of his plans.  _ Photoshoot, breakfast with Nino, pick up flowers, Chloé’s banquet in the afternoon, dinner with Father and his new client _ . He groans as he remembers the last part. 

 

He stopped caring about the photoshoots after a few years, actually enjoying it most of the time. And hey, he’s making money and when you’re in your early 20’s, you have to make a living some how. He expanded from modeling for his father’s line and his choosing of photographers to modeling for independent photographers and fashion lines. But he’s still the face of the  _ Gabriel _ brand so he still needs to meet with potential clients. He exhales as he undresses himself and steps into the warm stream of water.

 

His muscles start to relax as the warm stream hits his back. Showers are one of the few times that Adrien actually gets to relax, so he takes the advantage whenever he can. He closes his eyes as he tries to remember where the flower shop is. He’s going to have to look it up after breakfast. Well, that’s one more thing added to his list. He should probably just ask Nathalie or someone to pick them up for him, save him the trip and this way he can get ready for the banquet.

 

Adrien starts to think better of it as he stepped out of the shower, remembering the last-minute (and rather embarrassing) alias he gave over the phone. He really needs to just come up with a name and stick with it. He adds,  _ Research names _ , to his mental list.

 

Adrien shuffles into his room, rolling his eyes at his blaring alarm.  _ Time to get the day started _ , it’s telling him.  _ Time to die today _ , he thinks mockingly as he turns the clock off. 

 

He forces himself to get ready, choosing something comfortable to go to the shoot and and something that’s actually presentable to go to breakfast in public. He goes through his normal motions of the morning.  _ Wash face, moisturize, brush teeth. _ Once he’s done and has his bag packed, Adrien heads down to the kitchen to make himself a quick smoothie before leaving. He’s forgotten it for early shoots before and he really regretted it later on. He leans up against the cool edge of the counter, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time.  _ Fuck! _

 

He scrambles to get his drink into his travel mug and dashes like some phantom to get out the door to his car. Adrien quickly puts his destination into his GPS and pulls out of the mansion’s garage. His fingers mindlessly drum against the wheel as he waits for the gate to open up. Adrien lets out a nervous breath as he makes a right onto the street.  _ I really should have left earlier, _ he thinks as he shakes his head.

 

Adrien is past the point of exhaustion by the time the shoot was over. Today’s location was practically at an abandoned building, practically in the middle of like nowhere. There was no familiar faces anywhere on set, so once his eyes set on his best friend, he’s more than relieved.

 

“Dude,” Nino observes when the blond slumps into the chair across the table, “you look  _ beat _ . Did you get  _ any _ sleep?”

 

Adrien sighs before answering. “I woke up at four this morning and there’s still so much left to do today.” His head falls into hands. “I still have to pick up the flowers for Chloé and actually go to this banquet for a while.” After Nino’s noise of disapproval, he continues. “My dad took this new designer in for a new project or something? But he wants me to meet with them since I’m still ‘the face of the company.’ So I basically have two seconds in between to change,  _ again _ .”

 

“Why do you do this to yourself again?”

 

“Money? Get out of the house? To please my father?” Their waiter made his way over to their table before Nino could respond. The two put in their orders for their drinks and their food right away. “Speaking of my busy day,” Adrien remembers. “The address of the flower shop, what was it again? I completely blanked on the name so I couldn’t look it up.”

 

“Thank you,” Nino directs his attention to the waiter as he puts the caffeine filled mugs in front of the two. He takes a long sip before answering back. “It’s actually like a block or two away from here.” He pulls out a pen from his pocket and quickly jots down the directions the napkin besides him. “It’ll be extremely difficult even for  _ you _ to get lost.”

 

Adrien rolls his eyes as he sweeps up the paper from the table. “Thanks,” he says, tucking the directions into his back pocket. They eat comfortably, talking about plans for the next few days. More photoshoots and meetings for Adrien, and for Nino, more birthday parties and small clubs to work. They continue to sit at the table a little while longer after the check, finishing off their coffee. Adrien looks at the time on his phone and downs the rest of his drink. “I have to go,” he claims as he shoots up out of his seat. “I’ll talk with you later,” Adrien promises. “I’m just running late.  _ Again _ .”

 

After a quick response from his friend, he was out the door and heading in the direction of his car. He pulls out the directions out of his pocket before getting into the car. He huffs at his friend’s penmanship and is thankful for knowing him and his messy writing. But Nino was right, it would be hard  _ even _ for him to get lost. It’s practically a straight line from the restaurant.

 

He parks the car on the side of the road outside of the little shop. He locks his car after carefully opening the door and walks up to the building. He couldn’t see anyone inside and started to question if they were even open. At least until he saw black hair moving around in between bunches of flowers. Adrien walks into the sound of music vibrating through the speakers, a little louder than normal. But what catches his attention is the voice singing along, carefree and joyful.

 

He follows the voice, finding the person it belongs to. When Adrien finally spotted her, she had started to dance along with the beat. Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the adorableness of it all. It wasn’t until she turned around that he got to look at her. She was a bit shorter than him, not much more than a head. He’s worked with people who were beautiful, gorgeous even. But this girl was  _ stunning _ . Freckles sprinkled lightly over her face. Her bluebell eyes, captivating and wide. And starting right back at him. Oh that blush is just too cute. “H-H-How may I help you?” She stutters, sweeping a stray hair off to the side.

 

His smile softens a little as he responds. “I called the other day and I’m here for a pick up.”

 

“Uh, yah, let me just,” She points over to the counter. “Let me just look it up.” He watches her lightly shake her head, obviously in her own mind. He has to stop himself from letting out a small laugh. She looks up at him behind the computer, a professional tone taking over. “Who’s the order under?”

 

_ Shit _ . This time Adrien blushes as his hand finds its way to the back of his neck. “Now,” he starts, “don’t judge me for this. But it’s under  _ Chat Noir _ .” He cringes as the last two words came out of his mouth, almost at a whisper

 

The girl cocks an eyebrow, obviously unsure of what he had said. “I’m sorry,” she shook her head, “I didn’t hear you clearly. What was the name?”

 

“Chat Noir?”

 

She pauses before nodding.”Different,” she claims, typing away. “Found it,” she smiles. “I’ll be right back, it’s in the back.”

 

While she went towards the back of the store, Adrien sees a stack of business cards. He digs around in his pocket, letting out a small noise of triumph when he finds a pen. He quickly grabs one of the pale yellow cards and scribbles on the back of it before he chickens out.  **_Your voice isn’t half bad. Hope I can hear it again soon ;)_ **

 

As tall as he is, Adrien still needs to go on his tippy toes to see past the stacks of flowers. When he doesn’t see the girl coming back yet, he reaches over the counter and tucks the card between the rows of letters on the keyboard. He fiddles around, second guessing himself. But before he can reach back over, she’s back with a vase brimming with various yellows and oranges. He distracts himself by humming along to the music as she scans the barcode.

 

He hands the girl his credit card with a smile when the price comes up. She hands it over along with the vase across the counter.  “Have a wonderful day,” she smiles.

 

“Thanks,” Adrien smiles back as he takes the vase into his arms, “you, too. I’ll be sure to order from here again.” He gives her a wink before heading out the door behind him. He places the vase in the passenger seat, being sure to buckle it up to keep it safe. Once he closes the door, he hits his head against the steering wheel.  _ Why did I do that? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has already been reading this! You guys are what keep me going because I need to stop dropping my stories. But I'm going to try my best to keep this alive.
> 
> Also I've decided to name the chapters after lyrics from Dodie Clark's original songs (Since I used one of her songs as the title, it seemed fitting to use only her music). So I highly recommend listening to either all of her songs or listening to the songs that I'm using the lyrics from. There might be a few repeats of songs, but definitely different lyrics.
> 
> You can also follow the story on my Tumblr, Princes-aide. Hope to see you there ♥


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Afraid (Of the Things in My Brain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song Title: Intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a month! June was very hectic. A bunch of my friends graduated last month so I ended up going to a parties and I just got to be super busy. Plus I got into a writer block. But now I'm back friends! This turned out to be a lot longer than I originally thought haha. I hope you guys enjoy ♥

Marinette leans her back up against the cool glass of the door, staring at the counter looming a few feet away from her. She had been playing with her phone all day since the stranger left the shop. She kept typing and retyping out a message out to him, but nothing seemed right.

 

As soon as she would be semi-happy with a message, thoughts would run through her mind. _Why would he leave his number for_ me _? Was it just a joke? Should I even try?_ She took a deep breath. When she gets home she'll talk it over with Alya. Until then, she promised her parents dinner. Marinette walks back over behind the counter to pick her phone up, stuffing it into her pocket as she shuts the lights off to head up the stairs to her childhood home.

 

She tosses herself onto the aged, white couch and checks the time. She sighs in relief as her phone reads 5:30. Her parents weren’t going to be home until 8, giving her some time to relax and figure out what to make for them. Marinette props her feet up on the top of the couch and opens up the Pinterest app on her phone.

 

She sat up when the recipe for a Thai coconut carrot soup came up. _Perfect._ When the total time shows 40 minutes between cook and prep time, she sits back down with a smile. _Even more perfect_.

 

By the time her parents step through their apartment door, the entire residence smelled of a beautiful blend of spices. When Marinette hears the door shut behind the couple, her head pops out from the kitchen behind the staircase. “There you guys are,” she accuses. “You guys are late! I was afraid the food was going to get cold.”

 

“We’re like, five minutes late,” Sabine laughs as she hugs her daughter in greeting.

 

“I kid, _Maman,_ ” Marinette kisses the side of her mom’s head before hugging her dad. “Welcome home, _Papa_ ,” She leans up to kiss her father’s cheek.

 

“Thank you, Bug,” He returns the greeting with a smile. “Dinner smells _wonderful_.”

 

As Tom and Sabine hang their coats up, Marinette heads back into the kitchen to plate and garnish the soups. When they all sat down together, they started to talk about their days. Her parents talk about the small convention that they had attended during the day and the people that they got to meet. Marinette let them know how the shop ran without them, how nothing burned down and she survived on her own. Once Sabine asks if anything exciting happened today in the shop, a soft blush colored the gil’s cheeks. Marinette let out a soft, “Nothing really,” with a small shrug. Oh she knew that she would have to tease her about this once her husband left the table.

 

“So,” the elder starts with a knowing smirk, “what _really_ happened in the shop today?”

 

Marinette stalls the conversation by taking a large spoonful of the soup into her mouth. She carefully chooses the right words to inform her mom without the woman making a huge deal about it. “A rather handsome stranger of my age _may_ have left his number for me today,” she replies in a small voice, keeping her head down in embarrassment. When her mom doesn't say anything, Marinette’s head slowly rises to see the softest smile on the woman's face across from her. “What?” She questions.

 

“It's like a movie,” Sabine all but swoons. Marinette jumps when her mom gasps suddenly, grabbing ahold of her free hand. “Have you messaged him yet? Oh please tell me you have, Bug.”

 

“ _Maman,_ ” Marinette begins to flush again, “it's not like that.”

 

“Not like what?” A clueless Tom walks back into the room.

 

“Nothing, _Papa,_ ” Marinette responds before her mother can get a word in while she's still there. “I really should be heading out though.”

 

“So soon?” Her parents pout.

 

“I'll be back in a couple of days,” she laughs in response to them as she gets out of her seat. “Do you need me at the shop tomorrow?” She questions as she puts her dishes in the sink.

 

“Got a hot date?” Sabine implies, earning a glare from her daughter.

 

“ _No_ ,” Marinette insists. “I actually planned on sitting down and designing tomorrow.”

 

“No problem,” Tom waves his hand towards his daughter. “Take your time. We’ll let you know when we need you again.”

 

Marinette flashes her father a thankful smile before walking over to put her coat on. “I’ll let you guys know once I get back to the apartment,” she promises, giving them each a kiss goodbye. “Goodnight,” she calls out over her shoulder, closing the door behind her. Marinette leans up against the door once it clicks into place, letting her eyes fall shut.

She knew her mom would be talking about their conversation with her dad any minute now. She know that she means well and that she just really wants the best for her, but sometimes she can just get a _tad_ out of hand. She releases a small breath as she pushes herself away. She walks down the back staircase, bracing herself for the crisp fall air. She sent Alya a quick text before heading out.

 

Looking up at the lights of the buildings above her couldn’t help but put a soft smile on Marinette’s face. Even as a kid, walking around the city at night has always been one of her favorite things to do. It had always put her mind at ease, even if nothing was happening. As a young girl, she would imagine herself swinging from rooftop to rooftop. Marinette lets out a soft chuckle at the memory, imagining herself bounding between buildings now.

 

Like that, Marinette doesn’t have to worry about blond boys and texting them back. Like that, Marinette doesn’t have to worry about being insecure about herself. Like that, Marinette would just have to worry about the wind whipping through her hair and the city blurrying below her.

 

A small shiver crashes her back down to the pavement, back down to reality.Nights like this _really_ made Marinette wish that her and Alya didn’t share a car. And that Alya needed it for work most of the time. But walking is okay. Their apartment thankfully is only about a fifteen minute walk from her parent’s. She only wishes that coffee shops were still open at this time, she could really use something to warm her hands up.

 

Marinette starts to hum softly, tapping her fingers against her legs to keeps her blood circulating. She quiets once her apartment building comes into full view, her shoulders drop in relief as her pace starts to quicken. “Honey,” Marinette calls out into the small apartment as she closes the door behind her, “I’m home.”

 

“Oh, Darling,” Alya exclaims, sweeping in gracefully from the next room, “I was starting to get worried sick.” The two girls laugh as the hug each other hello. As Marinette places her coat on the rack besides the door, Alya drags her to the couch. “Get settled in, I’ll grab the wine. Then we’ll talk.”

 

“Can I at least change?” Marinette questions, her legs growing tired of her jeans. “And you know, get _comfortable_?”

 

“Fine,” Alya jokingly rolls her eyes in response. “You better be quick or I’ll start drinking without you.”

 

By the time Alya comes back into their living room, Marinette had already changed into her pajamas, put her hair up, _and_ taken her makeup off. Alya may have been friends with this girl for years now, but she never ceases to amaze her. She carefully set the glasses down on the table in front of them before settling herself into the cushion besides her best friend. “So,” Alya questions, “are we doing this the classy way with glasses or are we going to do this like normal people and just drink from the bottle?”

 

Marinette’s answer was to take the bottle out of her hands, pop out the stopper, and take a lengthy sip. She offered the bottle back to her friend, shrugging sheepishly. “Long day?”

 

“Uh huh,” Alya glares before taking a small sip. She knows her best friend. She gets like this when she doubts herself about two things, her designs and boys. She figures it’s not the former considering she knew for a fact that Marinette was _rather_ confident in her designs for the upcoming photoshoot. When she realized it was about a boy, Alya raised an eyebrow. “Girl,” she demands, “ _spill_.”

 

Marinette brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. She begins to retell the same story that she gave earlier to her parents over dinner, including the private conversation between her and her mom. Her head falls to her knees, muffling her narrative.

 

“Could you repeat that?”

 

Marinette slowly turns her head and looks at her friend. She pauses before starting over. “A rather handsome guy came into the shop today to pick up an order and, uh, he may have seen me dancing, _and_ singing around the store.” Alya couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at statement. But the look on the girl’s face said that that wasn’t the end. “And uhm, he may have,” she hesitates, “he may have left his number?”

 

Oh _shit_ . Alya’s jaw drops. “He did _what_?”

 

“Nothing,” Marinette shrugs. “Can you pass the wine?”

 

“Marinette.”

 

“How was work?”

 

“ _Marinette_.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!”

 

“And I’m just trying to subtly avoid it.”

 

“ _Mari_ ,” Alya warns.

 

“Sorry,” she sighs in defeat, her eyes moved to . “It’s just... _why_?”

 

“Why what?” Alya questioned, a dumbfounded look taking over her face.

 

“Why would he leave his number for me?” Marinette wonders.

 

Alya didn’t know how to respond. For once, she was speechless. “Are you serious?”

 

Marinette pulls her knees closer to herself. She starts to voice the concerns that were running through her mind earlier that evening. “Just...what if it was a joke? Or he does this all the time?”

 

“If that’s the case,” Alya starts to reason with her, “then he’s a raging asshole. But you’ll never unless you try. He could be super sweet for all you know.” Alya got up to stretch, walking around the couch to give her friend a hug from behind. “I have an early morning tomorrow. But we’ll continue this conversation then.” She squeezes before releasing. “I love you, Mari. Sleep well. If you need _anything_ , just come and get me.” With those words, Alya left Marinette alone with her thoughts.

 

It takes her about ten minutes to gather her thoughts. She cleans up before heading into her room. She plops onto her bed face first, groaning. She takes a deep breath and pulls her phone out. If she doesn’t do this now, she knows that she never will.

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:30pm)

_Hi there._

_I uh don’t know if you remember me, but you gave me your number this morning?_

 

Marinette tosses her phone onto the other side of her bed, scared of it going off. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She shoves herself off her bed with a racing heart. _I’ll just go brush my teeth_ , she thinks to distract herself.

 

After brushing her teeth and washing her face and exfoliating and moisturizing and the pep talks, she pauses briefly in her doorway. She draws up all the courage she has and walks back to her bed. With her eyes closed, her hand reaches for her phone. Her eyes open slowly, a small smile tugs at her lips.

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (9:32pm)

_Oh my god_

_Hi._

_I wasn’t sure if you were going to text me. Oh my god._

_Hi._

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:45pm)

_Well, here I am haha_

_I would say in the flesh but this isn’t in person_

_So in digital?_

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (9:45pm)

_There you are (:_

_How was your day?_

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:47pm)

_As slow as it was when we met haha_

_And what about you?_

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (9:48pm)

_Exhausting_

_Banquets and business dinners really shouldn’t exist on the same day_

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:48pm)

_Oh yikes._

_As someone who’s had to help plan at least one of those, they are rather draining of both time and energy_

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (9:49pm)

_As someone who’s been to too many to count, they are rather annoying especially when you see the same people every.single.time_

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:50pm)

_Oof. Now that’s even worse_

_It’s almost like seeing that distant relative at a family reunion who thinks that they know everything going on in your life because they’re mutual friends with one of your second cousins on Facebook_

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (9:52pm)

_Wow_

_That...is oddly specific but also highly accurate_

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:52pm)

_I’ve had my fair share of each so the comparison basically hit me in the face one day._

_It wasn’t fun. I wanted to leave right away._

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (9:52pm)

_Oh god I could imagine_

_So you come from a big family then?_

_If you don’t mind me asking!_

 

Marinette didn’t realize how big her smile was getting until she started laughing at the last text she received. She shifted her position, curling up on her side.

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:54pm)

_No it’s fine._

_I have a relatively decently sized family._

_I’m an only child, so growing up it was only me and my parents._

_But ask me about aunts, uncles, and cousins? That could take days_

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (9:57pm)

_Yeah, that was the same with me_

_So is the flower shop a family business?_

 

Marinette pauses and frowns before answering, catching onto the answer he gave to her. “ _Was_.” She definitely wasn't comfortable enough yet to ask him about the past tense, so instead she opts to answer the question he asked her.

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:58pm)

_Yeah, my parents have had it for as long as I can remember_

_I grew up being able to make arrangements and distinguish certain flowers from others_

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (9:58pm)

_Are you one of those people who knows the meanings behind flowers?_

_Because I’ve always wondered about that type stuff_

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:58pm)

_I am one of those people_

_A lot of people really don’t care about it anymore, including some florist_

_And it makes me so sad_

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (9:58pm)

_What are some of your favorites?_

_Flowers and their meanings I mean_

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (9:59pm)

_Okay, this is a hard list because there are so many type of flowers_

_Like, including ones that only grow in certain areas of the world._

_So I’ll give you like, 5 of favorites. And in NO specific order_

**To:Chat Noir** (10:05pm)

_1-Amaryllis (Symbolizes: Splendid beauty/Worth beyond beauty)_

_2-White Heather (Symbolizes: Protection and that wishes will come true)_

_3-White Lilacs (Symbolizes: Youthful innocence)_

_4-Ranunculus (A bouquet symbolizes: “I’m in awe by your charm”)_

_5-Sweetbrier (Symbolizes: Simplicity)_

_Okay that took so much longer than it should have_

_I’m also about to sound like a grandma, but I have to go to bed soon._

_I have an early morning tomorrow with like no breaks throughout the day_

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (10:06pm)

_Boo you old lady_

_Though I was getting tired in all honesty._

_And isn’t sweetbrier a shrub?_

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (10:06pm)

_Yes. It is_

_But it’s also a species of rose so_

_Flower_

 

 **From:Chat Noir** (10:06pm)

_Whatever you say flower girl ;p_

_But unfortunately this is where I leave you for the night_

_Very much like you, I have a rather early morning_

_Goodnight_ _☺_

 

 **To:Chat Noir** (10:06pm)

 _Goodnight_ _☺_

 

Marinette locks her phone with a smile, her room grows dark at the action. She still couldn’t believe that she decided to text him. Especially so soon. But god, was she grateful that she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start up Adrien's chapter very soon and hopefully get it out quickly! Catch me on tumblr at princes-aide and pester me to write. I love you guys


	4. Chapter Four: Can You See (The Panic Inside)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Song: 6/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to get this out a little sooner, but I've been a little busy lately. But here we are! Chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy this one

As soon as he got home, Adrien throws himself on his bed. The entire drive home, all he was able to think about was the business card he had left behind for that girl. For that adorable,  _ gorgeous _ girl that probably didn’t want anything to do with him after that  _ stupid _ in the moment stunt. His hands cover his eyes in embarrassment as he lets out a loud groan.

 

He gave himself another minute or so to grieve over his pride before getting up to get ready. He has a banquet to get ready for and this once, he was thankful for the distraction that he would get, no matter how minimal it would be.

 

It took him a bit longer than usual to get ready, and he was getting a little frustrated with himself at the fact. He keeps going back and forth from his closet to his nightstand to his charging phone, practically starting a fire on his rug from the friction he was creating.  _ What am I doing?  _ He runs his through his hair.  _ Get. A. Grip. Agreste! _ If it wasn't for the alarms set and the fact he knew he would get a message from a certain frantic blonde, he would have just shut his phone off right then and there.

 

And with that thought, his phone goes off with a familiar text tone.

 

**From:Queen Bee** (1:23pm)

_ Adrikins _

_ Adrien _

_ Babe _

_ Sunshine boy _

 

**To:Queen Bee** (1:23pm)

_ What's up Chlo? _

 

**From:Queen Bee** (1:25pm)

_ I don't know if I can do this _

_ To stand in front of all of those people _

_ I don't know if I deserve this _

 

**To:Queen Bee** (1:25pm)

_ If anyone does it's you Chlo _

_ You deserve this more than anyone, you've worked harder than anyone to get to the top. _

_ You aren't the same person you used to be _

 

**From:Queen Bee** (1:30pm)

_ If it wasn't such a gross thought I probably would be in love with you _

 

**To:Queen Bee** (1:31pm)

_ You mean you haven't fallen for my foolish charm? _

 

**From:Queen Bee** (1:31pm)

_ I'm going to punch you in that charm one of these days _

 

**To:Queen Bee** (1:32pm)

_ Ouch, you hurt me Chlo _

_ But if you don't let me go, I can't get ready _

_ And then I'll be late _

_ And that'll just stress you out even more _

 

**From:Queen Bee** (1:32pm)

_ If you are late Adrien Agreste _

_ I'm going to kill you and that charm _

 

**To:Queen Bee** (1:32pm)

_ Don't worry, I won't be _

_ I'll see you soon Chlo _

_ Good luck and congrats again _

 

With that last message, Adrien places his phone on the nightstand once again and finishes getting ready. Any banquet for Chloé Bourgeois is nothing short of perfection, meaning every last detail down to when her best friend arrives and how he’s dressed has to be as well. 

 

Once Adrien is done getting dressed to the nines, he calls the driver to let them know that he's all ready to be picked up. His father may have given him much more independence over the years, but Adrien knew how Gabriel felt about him driving to any event knowing to have the paparazzi hanging around it. But the blond agreed immediately when his father brought up the proposal, knowing how crazy some people can get. And if he was being completely honest, the driver was a bit of a perk for that night since he was going for dinner with his father directly afterwards.

 

When his phone pings with the notification that his driver is here, he quickly grabs his jacket and heads out to car, quickly making sure to grab the flowers on his way out. As he gets into the backseat, he rattles off the address of the hotel. Adrien leans his head against the autumn, chilled glass, hoping to clear his thoughts of the mornings events. But as his emerald eyes closed, baby blues filled the darkness behind them.

 

His leg starts bouncing impatiently, tapping lightly against the delicate flowers in the tight space provided to him. His heart beats at a nervous pace under his dress shirt. His fingers itch to reach inside his pocket where his phone stays hidden.  _ Breathe, Agreste _ , he tells himself.  _ It’s still the middle of the day. There’s still time for her to message you. If she wants to message you. _ His hand instinctively moves to run through his hair but instead falls smoothly down his face (God forbid any of his hair ended up being out of place. Chloé would probably murder him once he steps foot into her banquet).

 

The drive felt much shorter than it had lasted, the fact proven as soon as the driver opens the door for Adrien to pass through. He picks up the vase and steps out onto the concrete, slipping his sunglasses over his eves as the flashes start to go off. With a few smiles and waves, he makes it through the crowd without a problem and hands off the bouquet to someone once he gets in.

 

Adrien makes small talk with a couple of the staff as they escort him towards the banquet hall, asking him how they’ve been since he’s last seen them and how their families are doing. But once they make it to the large hall, Adrien promises them a better catch up the next time he visits the hotel. They leave him with small goodbyes and smiles heading back around to the entrance to escort more guests to the correct area.

 

“Champagne, sir?” Someone says from his side. He turns so see one of the waitstaff balancing a tray of flutes on her right hand, looking up at him.

 

“Why not,” he flashes her a smile, “it's a celebration after all.” The girl blushes as she brings the tray closer to him, making it easier to grab a glass. “Thank you.”

 

“You know,” a stern voice comes from Adrien’s other side, “it's not going to look good for you if you keep flirting with the help.” Adrien lets out a small chuckle before turning his attention to his friend. When he sees her, he couldn’t help but give her a genuine smile. He ends up swooping Chloé into a tight, one armed hug and a light kiss on her pinked cheek. Chloé’s eye’s hardened as she returns the hug, staring at the waitress. “Take a picture,” she glares, causing the other girl’s cheeks to redden, “it’ll last longer. Now go back to work.” The blonde waves the waitress off with her wrist, “Shoo.”

 

“Chloé, you really didn’t have to do that,” Adrien argues. “She was only doing her job.”

 

“She was just standing there and staring at you,” Chloé counters, rolling her eyes at the boy next to her. “That’s  _ very _ far from doing her job, Adrikins.” She senses something off with him right away. His smile, through soft after seeing her, is forced. His posture is tense, he’s standing up a little straighter than normal, shoulders pushed back. If it wasn’t for his fingers drumming against the glass flute, he would be ready for a photoshoot right there.

 

Adrien takes a long sip of his champagne. “You look -”

 

“Beautiful,” she interrupts with a knowing smile, “I know.” After getting a genuine laugh from her friend, her smile falls a bit. “Can we move on through? What’s wrong?”

 

“I-uh…” Adrien’s empty hand automatically goes to the back of his neck. “I may have done something completely stupid?” He confesses to her.

 

Chloé lets out a loud groan, whether it was directed towards Adrien or whoever was calling for her, he’s not too sure. But he did end up get a glare and a “We’re talking about this later” from her and if he were to be honest, scared him years ago and it still scares him now.

 

Adrien takes a deep breath before finishing his drink, switching it out for a new one.  _ Better make my rounds _ , he thinks as he starts to walk around the room.

 

Very quickly, he grows tired of the social interactions around him. He finally sits down at a table in a corner to rest his feet. Between the early morning, his anxiety, and now the champagne, how tired he truly was is starting to catch up with him. He got one of the waitstaff’s attention, asking for a glass of water. Once they left to get it for him, he goes for his phone in his pocket. He’s done his best this entire time to ignore the burning it’s created. He made sure to wear a watch just so he wouldn’t be on it the entire time “checking the time” and looking rude. He made sure to put it on “Do Not Disturb” mode just so if it vibrated he wouldn’t think by some off chance it would be her.

 

_ 3:25pm _ . Adrien all but slams his head against the table when he sees the time. He’s only been here for about an hour and a half, although it’s felt like practically all day. The dinner with his father wasn’t for another few hours. And these next few hours are actually going to be hell.

 

He’s alone for about ten minutes answering emails and modeling requests until someone plops themselves into the chair next to him. “I hate doing this,” Chloé admits, downing a glass of white wine. “Why am I doing this?”

 

“Because,” Adrien challenges, “we’re celebrating the fact that you made your way to the top.”

 

“I just want to take my heels off and cuddle with my cat,” she complains, tossing her head back. “Why did I agree to a  _ banquet _ and not some of party like a normal twenty-something year old?”

 

“I have no clue,” Adrien laughs. “But then again, when have we ever lived normal lives?”

 

The two clink their glasses together, Chloé shakes her head lightly. “I'll cheers to that.” After a few moments of silence, Chloé is back to eyeing her friend. “So,” she starts, “ you going to tell me about this stupid thing that you did or am I going to have to hear it from someone else?”

 

Adrien nearly chokes on his water, trying his best not to spit any of it up on himself. “Well thanks for the warning on that,” he coughs out.

 

“You should’ve expected that,” Chloé rolls her eyes at him. “You drop the bomb, I just helped it explode.” She shrugs before continuing on. “Now, what is that completely  _ stupid _ thing you did?”

 

“You have to promise not to judge me.”

 

“You know I can’t make that promise. It’s a hobby I’ve taken up over the years.”

 

“Do you want me to tell you or not?”

 

“Okay, I’ll try my best not to judge you  _ too _ much,” Chloé promises. “Now what the hell did you do this time?”

 

As Adrien retells his tale of his events his morning, Chloé couldn’t help but  _ feel  _ the secondhand embarrassment from him. But once he got to the part of leaving his number behind for the girl, she couldn’t help it when her head fell onto the table with a loud  _ thump _ . “Why are you my best friend?”

 

“You’re judging me.”

 

“You didn’t even leave your  _ name _ , Adrien! Of  _ course _ I’m judging your dumb ass.”

 

“How do you know I didn’t leave my name?”

 

“Well you wouldn’t be telling me the stupid thing you did was leave your name as ‘Chat Noir’ at some florist. Although that is a really stupid alias. And if  _ you gave her your damn name _ it wouldn’t be stupid now, would it?”

 

“Unfortunately,” he groans, rubbing at his temples. “I never do stuff like this! Why did I think it would be  _ cool _ to do something like that? Oh my god.”

 

Instead of answering, Chloé decides to take a lengthy sip of her wine. As much as she would like to, laughing at her friend’s current state of turmoil probably would not be for the best. “You need more a  _ lot _ more alcohol in you,” she states.

 

“I would,” Adrien agrees, “but I don’t think my father would be too happy if I showed up to a work dinner drunk.”

 

“Okay, so we get you tipsy.”

 

“Chlo.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’d rather you see the light of day still. We’ll at least get a few more glasses in you.” With that statement, Chloé turns around in her seat and gets the attention of the nearest waiter. “Two glasses of Chardonnay,” she orders as she finishes off the glass in her hand. “Actually, can you make that three please?”

 

The poor waiter has fear in his eyes as he takes the glass away from the blonde. “I’ll be right over with those glasses.”

 

“You may want to pace yourself there, Chlo,” Adrien suggests after the waiter leaves.

 

“I’ve been drinking water this entire time,” she assures him. “There’s no way I was going up there to give a speech while slurring my  _ speech _ . You get me?”

 

He lets out a breath. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Chloé winks. “I’m not you.”

 

Between waiting for the banquet to end and the dinner, the rest of the night dragged on. Adrien ended up drinking a little too much with Chloé, just barely hitting the line of tipsy. By the time he left her banquet, he was in a slight daze. His nerves from that day had turned to a warmth that spread through him. He was thankful for the long drive to the restaurant, giving him the chance to sober up enough to the point where his father won’t suspect much.

 

The dinner thankfully wasn’t too bad. They met with the new client, a young designer who agreed to collaborate with Gabriel. Adrien realized right away why his father needed him there for this. If his father wasn’t talking about business, Adrien redirected the conversation to some current event or joke about something that Gabriel didn’t understand. By the end of the dinner, Adrien was back in that warm daze from the wine served with their food.

 

Adrien was back home in his bathroom, washing his face of the exhaustion the day brought on when his phone starts to vibrate.

 

**From:Unknown** (9:30pm)

_ Hi there. _

_ I uh don’t know if you remember me, but you gave me your number this morning? _

 

Adrien nearly drops his phone into the sink as he reads over the message. The message.  _ The _ message.  _ She messaged me _ , runs through his mind.  _ I didn’t leave my name and she actually messaged me. _ His running faucet brought him back to reality. He needed to respond.  _ This is it _ .

 

**To:Unknown** (9:32pm)

_ Oh my god _

_ Hi.  _

_ I wasn’t sure if you were going to text me. Oh my god. _

_ Hi. _

 

He can’t help but check his phone every couple of minutes, hoping to get a response.  _ Oh god, _ he considers as he faceplants on his bed,  _ my answer was way too much. I definitely came on way too strong. I’m ruining this. I’m ruining something that might not even be anything. Smooth, Agreste. Real fucking smooth. _

 

Adrien flails off of his bed when his phone his phone vibrates in his hand.

 

**From:Unknown** (9:45pm)

_ Well, here I am haha _

_ I would say in the flesh but this isn’t in person _

_ So in digital? _

 

_ Oh god she’s adorable _ , he smiles to himself. He pushes himself back into his bed and gets comfortable.

 

 **To:Unkown** (9:45pm)

_ There you are (: _

_ How was your day? _

 

**From:Unknown** (9:47pm)

_ As slow as it was when we met haha _

_ And what about you? _

 

**To:Unknown** (9:48pm)

_ Exhausting _

_ Banquets and business dinners really shouldn’t exist on the same day _

 

**From:Unknown** (9:48pm)

_ Oh yikes. _

_ As someone who’s had to help plan at least one of those, they are rather draining of both time and energy _

 

**To:Unknown** (9:49pm)

_ As someone who’s been to too many to count, they are rather annoying especially when you see the same people every.single.time _

 

**From:Unknown** (9:50pm)

_ Oof. Now that’s even worse _

_ It’s almost like seeing that distant relative at a family reunion who thinks that they know everything going on in your life because they’re mutual friends with one of your second cousins on Facebook _

 

Adrien couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at the comparison. It definitely wasn’t anything he’s heard before, but definitely something he understands.

 

**To:Unknown** (9:52pm)

_ Wow _

_ That...is oddly specific but also highly accurate _

 

**From:Unknown** (9:52pm)

_ I’ve had my fair share of each so the comparison basically hit me in the face one day. _

_ It wasn’t fun. I wanted to leave right away. _

 

**To:Unknown** (9:52pm)

_ Oh god I could imagine _

_ So you come from a big family then? _

_ If you don’t mind me asking! _

 

Oh god.  _ There you go again, Agreste. You’re pushing too far again _ . And then he realized...she’s going to ask him too.  _ Shit _ .

 

**From:Unknown** (9:54pm)

_ No it’s fine. _

_ I have a relatively decently sized family. _

_ I’m an only child, so growing up it was only me and my parents. _

_ But ask me about aunts, uncles, and cousins? That could take days _

 

**To:Unknown** (9:57pm)

_ Yeah, that was the same with me _

_ So is the flower shop a family business? _

 

_ Classic _ , he rolls his eyes at himself,  _ just redirect the conversation. Nothing wrong there at all _ . He takes a deep breath calming himself.  _ At least she’s talking with you _ .

 

**From:Unknown** (9:58pm)

_ Yeah, my parents have had it for as long as I can remember _

_ I grew up being able to make arrangements and distinguish certain flowers from others _

 

**To:Unknown** (9:58pm)

_ Are you one of those people who knows the meanings behind flowers? _

_ Because I’ve always wondered about that type stuff _

 

**From:Unknown** (9:58pm)

_ I am one of those people _

_ A lot of people really don’t care about it anymore, including some florist _

_ And it makes me so sad _

 

**To:Unknown** (9:58pm)

_ What are some of your favorites? _

_ Flowers and their meanings I mean _

 

**From:Unknown** (9:59pm)

_ Okay, this is a hard list because there are so many type of flowers _

_ Like, including ones that only grow in certain areas of the world. _

_ So I’ll give you like, 5 of favorites. And in NO specific order _

**From:Unknown** (10:05pm)

_ 1-Amaryllis (Symbolizes: Splendid beauty/Worth beyond beauty) _

_ 2-White Heather (Symbolizes: Protection and that wishes will come true) _

_ 3-White Lilacs (Symbolizes: Youthful innocence) _

_ 4-Ranunculus (A bouquet symbolizes: “I’m in awe by your charm”) _

_ 5-Sweetbrier (Symbolizes: Simplicity) _

_ Okay that took so much longer than it should have _

_ I’m also about to sound like a grandma, but I have to go to bed soon. _

_ I have an early morning tomorrow with like no breaks throughout the day _

 

**To:Unknown** (10:06pm)

_ Boo you old lady _

_ Though I was getting tired in all honesty. _

_ And isn’t sweetbrier a shrub? _

 

**From:Unknown** (10:06pm)

_ Yes. It is _

_ But it’s also a species of rose so _

_ Flower _

 

**To:Unknown** (10:06pm)

_ Whatever you say flower girl ;p _

_ But unfortunately this is where I leave you for the night _

_ Very much like you, I have a rather early morning _

_ Goodnight  _ _ ☺ _

 

**From:Unknown** (10:06pm)

_ Goodnight  _ _ ☺ _

 

Adrien couldn’t hold back his smile. They just had a conversation. He was able to hold up a conversation over text with a gorgeous girl without putting his foot in his mouth or coming off weird. He snuggles himself into his blanket and reads over the messages. After about the fifth time, he sits up in realization.

  
_ We still don’t know each other’s names. _ “God damnit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually really enjoyed writing Chloé in this. I'm not a huge fan of her character, but I am excited to see where they go with her redemption because if Fu thinks that she is capable of holding a Miraculous, then it's gotta be something big. So I think she's more of those lovable assholes yknow? Hard on the outside, but is actually a huge softy and truly cares for the people close to her.
> 
> But lets see, do I actually have a plot for this story? Nope, no, not really. I have a few ideas on where I want to go, so we'll see where it takes us. Thank you to everyone actually reading this and commenting and leaving kudos and just everything. I love you all sm. ♥ I'm hoping to have something out again for you soon! Come bug me at princes-aide


	5. Life Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual update to the story, just an update of my life and why this fic hasn't been touched in a while

Hi friends! So, as you may have noticed I haven't written in a rather long time. I would like to apologize for that. Life kinda...hit me full force at the end of the summer and I'm still just getting used to everything. I had to withdraw/drop out of the college that I was going to because tuition was just way too much and I wasn't able to take out loans, y'know all that good stuff. So I've been busy working all the time and have almost no time to write, let alone just to even do anything but sleep and eat lately. I promise you guys that I haven't abandoned this fic, it's just that I've kind of stepped out of most of my fandoms for a while to just breathe. I've had quite a bit of the next chapter written out for a while, I just...also don't know where I want to go with this fic so it's kinda been bothering me as well.

I will eventually get back to this, I really do promise. I've left too many things unfinished and I honestly love this piece a lot.

Thank you if you took the time to actually read this ♥ I'll eventually delete this update after a while. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not dead, and neither is this fic

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is going to be Adrien's perspective and I'm currently working on it now. I can't wait to continue this project and start more based off of a few prompts that I wrote. I'll also be posting this on Tumblr, so be sure to follow along there as well!


End file.
